


A Performance To Remember

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Hamilton References, I love LAMP, Kissing, LAMP fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Soft Boys, This entire fic is a Hamilton reference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: It's Roman's day, which means he gets to choose the group activity. When that activity includes the four sides re-enacting scenes from Hamilton, adorable chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, LAMP - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	A Performance To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and main writing partner came to me with this idea, and I fell absolutely in love with it. After spending a good couple of hours brainstorming I took our ideas and wrote this, and I'm honestly quite happy with how it came out. I love these adorable boys so much!
> 
> Sending the biggest thank you for coming up with this idea to my best friend, the platonic Virgil to my Princey. <3

"Tell me why we're doing this again?"

"Because it's Roman's day and this is what he wants to do!"

Logan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that why he gets to be Alexander too?"

Patton pouts playfully. "Duh, silly! Although I'm guessing that we'll be switching parts, depending on the song."

A collective sigh from both Logan and Virgil fill the room, yet Pat can see the mirth in their eyes. The left-brained boys may not outwardly want to follow Roman's whims, yet they knew it made their dramatic boyfriend happy so they played along.

Virgil hums to himself as he sits on the top of the couch, scrolling through Tumblr. "If Princey doesn't hurry, he'll have to play every-"

"Not so fast, Brendon Worry!" Roman rises up in the middle of the room, dramatic as ever. This time, however, he's wearing the Alexander Hamilton costume from Aaron Burr, Sir, and the view brings a collective gasp from the other three sides.

Patton is the first to speak, eyes wide. "Roman, look at /you/! You look amazing!!"

"I… am impressed with that outfit." Logan's usual stoic expression is filled with wonder despite his words. 

"There's my extra prince. Never can do anything small, can you?"

The smile is evident in Virgil's voice, and Roman flashes his boyfriends a dashing smile. "I knew you'd all come around. Thankfully, I have costumes for every scene we do for each of you! Because yes, this is a group activity, mandatory for everyone."

Patton claps; Virgil and Logan sigh. Unperturbed, Roman clears his throat and grabs Logan, spinning him once and causing another costume to appear on him, this one resembling Aaron Burr's. Logan looks down, eyebrows raising. "This… is quite comfortable. And it fits nicely." He glances up through his glasses, gaze softer than usual. Roman beams.

The next voice that comes up is Virgil's, eyeing the Logical side with a smirk. "Daaamn, L. You look good as a soldier." Patton nods in agreement. "You're gorgeous, Lo Lo!"

"Well, I don't know about all of that-"

"Take the compliment, Logan. You're gorgeous, but /clearly/ not as gorgeous as me."

Logan deadpans, causing a giggle to erupt from Patton. A wink and a grin later, Roman turns to the three of them.

"I'm going to ease your fears now; we're not doing the entire musical. As much as I love it and absolutely do not want to skip a moment of Lin-Manuel Miranda's work, I have selected a choice group of songs for us to perform, starting with Aaron Burr, Sir as a warm up. Pat and Virge, I'll queue you in when you're ready - Pat, you'll be Laurens and Lafayette, and Virgil will be Hercules!"

"Are you really going to make me say a line about having sex with horses?"

"I didn't write it, take it up with Lin! Now, costumes!"

Soon they're all dressed and the music begins. Logan surprisingly falls into character almost immediately, especially when he's telling Roman to talk less (something that brings Virgil a special level of enjoyment). Patton performs with a special level of gusto that Roman clearly enjoys, and though Virgil doesn't put as much into it, the fact that he's participating at all had Roman's heart swelling with joy in his chest.

The song ends and Roman is flushed and happy, practically bouncing in place. "Incredible! You all have been listening to my acting advice and I couldn't be more proud."

They immediately go into The Story of Tonight, and as soon as soon as Patton sings the first "raise a glass to freedom" the boys all raise their mugs of cocoa (Virgil, his coffee), pairing off for half of the song before switching up. Roman sometimes forgets how relaxed they can be when they're all together in the mindscape, and times like this only remind him more of why he loves his boys so much.

Another outfit change has him in Angelica's signature reddish/orange dress, a sight that has all three sides raising their eyebrows as they admire him. Roman twirls and grins before grabbing Patton's hand, tugging him close and kissing his nose before conjuring up Eliza's blue dress.

"Oooh, it's so pretty, Ro-Ro!" A squeal of excitement leaves the moral side as he twirls in place. Roman sneaks a glance at the other two, smiling when he sees the adoring looks in their eyes as they watch him.

Finally, Logan speaks up. "While you two look nice, I assume since I am already in Aaron Burr's costume that I'm staying as Burr."

"Woah- no way." Virgil's voice cuts through. "That leaves me as Peggy, and I do not want to be Peggy. It's my turn as Burr."

"Preposterous. I'm already in costume, and I've proven that I am a fantastic Burr. Ergo, get into your yellow dress like the good boy you are and let us do this scene."

Virgil's cheeks flush a dark crimson and Roman can't help but bite back a chuckle. "It would seem that Logan already won this argument. Don't worry, the yellow will work wonders with the redness on your face!"

The song starts with Logan doing an impassioned opening monologue, his playful side slowly showing more with each passing song. He steps aside as Roman steps up, singing loudly. "Angelicaaa!"

Patton follows suit, beaming as he runs up. "Elizaaaa!"

"And Peggy."

Virgil's signature scowl follows the line, and Roman almost wishes he could capture the smugness on Logan's face. This was already going better than he anticipated.

The song goes rather well, despite Virgil's clear distaste for his role, and soon they're finishing with a three part harmony that they /of course/ hit perfectly.

"Beautiful! Ah, I love you all. But we're going to skip ahead a bit, Patton, this one is for us."

Pat squeals and runs over while Logan and Virgil sit on the couch; Virgil on the top, Logan next to him on the cushions. Logan has one hand resting on Virgil's thigh, and as Roman and Patton change in to Alex and Burr's clothes respectively, Virgil laces his fingers with the logical side's.

The next few songs go beautifully; Roman and Patton duet to Dear Theodosia, bringing the energy down just enough to help everyone relax a bit. It goes right back up when Roman tugs Logan up for Cabinet Battle #1, and Patton cuddles up to Virgil's leg while Virgil plays with his hair, watching the ensuing battle of words. It ends with Virgil rooting for Logan/Jefferson while Patton cheers on Roman/Alexander, and both boys on the couch end up cheering and booing when the song calls for it.

Plus, Roman really enjoys being the one to beat Logan at a rap battle, even if it was already scripted.

Needing his spotlight time, Roman does an impassioned performance of Burn, complete with conjuring a candle and a piece of paper, much to Logan's chagrin. Once he assures the Logical side that they're indeed safe, he finishes the song and then grabs Patton to do First Burn (let's face it, it's too good not to).

And then… their final song.

"Alright, darlings. This is the moment you've all been waiting for; the grand finale. No, it's not Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story; it's not The World Was Wide Enough. No, my loves, our final song is…"

In the blink of an eye, all four have changed. Logan, Roman, and Patton are wearing Alexander costumes from Act 2, while Virgil is wearing a red dress.

"... Say No To This! Virgil, since you lost that bet to me earlier this week - again, I /warned/ you that I know my Les Miserables knowledge - you're playing Maria Reynolds." He eyes him up and down, tilting his head. "I hate that you wear /my/ color better than I do."

"You certainly do, Virgil." Logan's voice is a bit thicker than usual, and after a wolf whistle from Patton the anxious side's face goes red before he lifts his head in defiance.

"I do look damn good, and I'm about to sing this part better than any of you losers could. Except you, Patton. You're not a loser."

Patton makes a happy sound as the music plays. Logan starts with Burr's part before Roman cuts in, doing the first half of Alex's part while Pat does the second.

And then, Virgil begins to sing. 

Gone is the usual mopey attitude, half caring and half wishing he was elsewhere. He wasn't pouting or just standing in place; he was pouring his whole heart into it, his movements surprisingly fluid and graceful, approaching each side with a look of fire in his eyes that had them all transfixed.

Logan starts, eyes trained on Virgil. "So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said-"

"You're too kiiiind, sir…" The look he gives Logan is pure sin, and the Logical side goes a bit weak.

Patton's next. "I gave her thirty bucks that I had socked away, she lived a block away, she said-"

Virgil gives him a wide eyed gaze and a wink, making Patton blush. "This one's mine, sir…"

Roman's next, trying his hardest to keep his composure but knowing it won't last when Virgil's eyes meet his. Oh, his beautiful boy. "Then I said, well, I should head back home. She turned red, she led me to her bed, let her legs spread and said-"

"Staaaay…"

"H-Hey…"

"Hey…"

The three sing the chorus together as Virgil threads in between them, leaning in to each but not quite making contact. By the time the chorus ends, Virgil has his eyes on Roman, tugging him down for a short yet searing kiss, making the creative side almost lose his mind. He repeats this with Patton and then Logan, and Roman can see that not only are the other two just as affected, but Virgil is clearly enjoying himself.

This becomes all the more obvious once they reach the climax of the song.

"Undressed, apologetic; a mess, she looked pathetic, she cried-"

"Please don't goooo, sir!"

Something about Virgil in that dress on his knees calling Logan sir has the logical side feeling not quite so logical at that moment.

Patton makes it through his line, barely, and then it's Roman's turn.

"I am ruined, I am helpless, how could I do this?"

"Just give him what he wants and you could have me…"

Roman's entire brain decides to focus on that one line, and despite being the /creative/ side who manages to stay in character no matter what, his /other/ brain seems to take over here. 

"I… um."

The music stops and Virgil's watching him from his knees with darkened eyes and parted red lips, and Roman wonders if the anxious side had ever looked so beautiful.

"I'm sorry. I just… my brain kind of short-circuited at… well, that."

Logan furrows his brow. "How could your brain short circuit? Unless you have a circuit breaker in your brain - which, considering you're a metaphysical human being, you definitely do not - that is completely impossible."

"I think he means that the blood rushed from his head to… other places." Virgil's grin is wicked, head tipping a bit as he squeezes Roman's thigh. "Am I wrong?"

"N-Not at all." Roman turns to see Logan and Patton looking equally flushed, and when he turns back to Virgil his lips have curled into a smirk. "How about we end this here and take this -" He motions to the four of them. " - elsewhere?"

It's about an hour or so later when the four sides are lying on their giant shared bed, smiling and warm and wrapped up in each other. Roman studies each one, taking a moment to focus on his boyfriends when he sings one last line, eliciting a soft, happy sigh from the others.

"Look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments, I love hearing from you guys <3


End file.
